Reference is made to Olney U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,500 disclosing a labyrinth loudspeaker design using an acoustic transmission line to eliminate cavity resonance, extend low frequency response and increase acoustic damping in cabinet type loudspeakers. This inventor taught tightly coupling the back of the loudspeaker cone to the end of a conduit lined with sound-absorbing material and opened at the far end. The patent discloses folding the conduit within the cabinet with the far open end located in the bottom of the cabinet. For a more detailed discussion of transmission line loudspeaker systems reference is made to the 1975 honors thesis of G. S. Letts entitled A STUDY OF TRANSMISSION LINE LOUDSPEAKER SYSTEMS available in Australia at The University of Sidney School of Electrical Engineering.
It is an important object of this invention to provide an improved acoustic transducer.